Cyber Nations Wiki:Requests for Adminship
Requests for Adminship So you want to be an administrator? Thanks for visiting! We're pleased that you want to help maintain this wiki. Please read the following list of administrator responsibilities: # Monitor and respond to vandalism # Attend to community questions in a timely manner # Assist with conflict moderation and resolution # Be a nice person If you think you can do that, then you may post your name below, along with a short (2-4 sentence) description of why you think you are suitable for the position. Applicants must have demonstrated an interest in assisting with wiki upkeep in the past. Applications will remain open for one week from time of original posting. Once an application is posted, anyone may comment on the application. The right to comment is not limited to current administrators. Thanks again for showing an interest! Applications Underneathitall While I have not been a member for the required amount of time in CN WIKI, I have been a "quiet" voice on CN forums for over a year. I choose not to comment on many things keeping my personal opinion out of the "business" of CN. I read and enjoy edits to CN Wiki at least weekly, however, understand the importance of true and correct information, as well as, ensuring the "user" safety and friendliness. I choose not to use my CN name here. Thank You. :Not Support - Unfortunately, the lack of any previous activity combined with the anonymity make me hesitant to support this nomination. -- Alphacow talk 23:53, 19 September 2007 (UTC) :No Support Lack of previous activity J Andres 02:27, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Emperor Achilles I have been a member for the required amount of time and have just recently discovered the CN wiki. I have been active on the Wikipedia wiki and the Real CTY wiki, and know my way around. I love CN, and for the most part, view myself as an unbiased individual in CN as I have always remained neutral in any of the great global conflicts we call GWs. I am uninvolved in the UnJust War, and hope to remain so. Good luck to all other candidates who have the proper credentials for this amazing postion! :Not support - Again, there is not much previous activity, and in this edit I see some hints towards bias in editing. - Alphacow talk 20:49, 25 September 2007 (UTC) :No Support Lack of previous activity J Andres 02:27, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Darth Windu Well I've been here for a little while, have no idea how long actually. I try to keep up with removing vandalism not only here but also on other wikipedia topics. I've been playing CN for about a year and a half now and have been in a few wars, such as the victory over UJH. Having said that I have no problems with being unbiased and would be well able to perform the admin tasks without becoming partisan. Edit: Unfortunately my previous edits were done whilst not logged in, hence only my IP address, which changes, would have been recored. Ah well. :Not support - Unfortunately, there is no previous activity from this user, unless it was under another username. If that is the case, please resubmit the application with that username. - Alphacow talk 20:49, 25 September 2007 (UTC) :No Support Lack of previous activity J Andres 02:27, 26 September 2007 (UTC) lol pie From J Andres: Lol pie has established numerous templates which have made the wiki much more visually appealing. He is also extremely active as of late in wiki affairs and has already taken a role in policing vandalism. :Support Obviously! J Andres 02:07, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :Support - Alphacow talk 14:35, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Sysop privileges given rishnokof Well I've been a CN Wiki user for a little over a year making the odd contribution here and there but over the last few months my interest has grown in the wiki. I try to keep up with removing vandalism, I enjoy updating the blocs, wars and alliances and can make the odd template. I've been playing CN for about a year and a half now and I am always frequently looking at the OWF forum and love updating the wiki wherever I can. Having said that I have no problems with being unbiased and would be well able to perform the admin tasks. I love CN, and for the most part, view myself as an unbiased and friendly individual. Thanks for your time. :Neutral for now, although leaning towards support. In the last month or so you have started to become a lot more active which is good and you seem to be doing a good job in making good and constructive edits to the wiki but before I support I would like to wait and see what another admin has to say on the matter and maybe watch you a little more. I would say leave a message on J Andres talk page and ask him to comment since he is the only other admin that I know that has been somewhat active recently and have him come here. Lol pie 02:41, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :Hold I think that we should wait about a month with you. You have really only been active over the last two-three months, so lets just make sure that you are going to stick around on the wiki before we pump you up to an admin. A month from now (I'll probably need a reminder), I'll take another look at your user contributions, and if you are still very active here, then most likely I'd say you'd be an admin. J Andres :Support I no longer see any reason against you. I have no problem promoting you to a sysop. Just get lol pie to change his vote above as well. J Andres 21:49, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Support Like J Andres said I don't really see any reason to say no as of now. So I'll support. Lol pie 18:47, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :: Priviliges Granted J Andres 18:51, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Zhukov Been a member of the Wiki since September '06 and of CN since August '06 and have been an author of many articles. I have fixed many mistakes in articles, restored a few articles that had been previously deleted, and have introduced a couple trends in Wiki articles (notably: the "preceded by" and "succeeded by" information in the major war templates). I certainly know my way around the Wiki, and visit it to update Category:Cascadia everyday. My other major Wiki publications have been Category:ECSR and Category:UESR. If I'm not upkeeping the Cascadia articles, I'm upkeeping other articles that have been long since abandoned. In being an admin, I try to be as unbiased as possible in decisions. I hope that my name change won't be confusing, my main Wikia account in Chancellor Mikhail, although since September 2007 I've been using the name "Zhukov". No Support Currently I can't support you, you seem to have been making constructive and good edits, but I don't think you are currently active enough. Rishnokof 03:26, 13 August 2008 (UTC) General Mazur I have routinely kept up pages, both my own and others, and have helped new members get their own pages up. I have a relatively good idea of how Wiki code and what not works, and am active nearly every day. I have created numerous templates and fix errors on random pages. I think I could greatly benefit the Wiki. Hold You seem to be extremely active, making many constructive and good edits/templates since March, but since you're quite new to the wiki, I'd like to hold to see if you can keep up the good work, I have also seen some bias in some of your edits which would need to stop if you were an admin. Rishnokof 12:12, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::I would like examples of such bias, please, so that I can avoid what you speak of in the future. Thanks, General Mazur 00:25, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Comment due to the fact that I'm inactive here I'm not going to make any vote. But I glanced at your contributions to see if I could find an example of bias and form the few I looked at it looked okay. One minor suggestion I'd have though is to use the edit summary more often. Perhaps go into preferences and turn on the option to make it required? Just a thought. Mason11987 (T) 15:07, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you :) General Mazur 22:35, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Michael von Preußen I would like to apply for adminship on this Wiki. I am quite active, having been with the wiki since just before the beginning of the year, and am quite often one of the first to respond to vandalism (see CN:RV for my reports). I have creatred numerous articles relating to my own nation, as well as helped others start their own. I have created and helped improve numerous templates, including 23 infoboxes, the navbox, the image map templates, all of the image licensing templates, and 29 general use templates (see a full list of my most important edits here). Furthermore, I have made nearly 6,000 contributions to the Wiki, making me the second most active user, after Lol pie. Overall, I believe I can help contribute greatly to the Cyber Nations Wiki as an administrator. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) :Yes - I'm surprised that he isn't a CN Wiki admin. I support his nomination, he deserves to have admin powers. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 23:39, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Support - You have indeed been a great help to the wiki in reporting vandalism, creating, helping with, and cleaning up pages. As well as these things you are also an active contributor and have been for some time now, as such I'll support this. Lol pie 13:30, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes - for reasons stated above. J Andres 06:35, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Privleges Granted J Andres 06:39, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you for all the support, I promise to use my powers with diligence and care! ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Bobogoobo I'm active (I'm on whenever I can be), I have a lot of interest in maintenance and organization, and I've helped with a lot of stuff (I can elaborate more if you want) since I became an active editor. I'd like to be an admin so that I can perform maintenance directly, instead of having to notify an admin of changes that need to be made. I have been a bit overeager sometimes, so I will be sure to only use the powers when I am certain I am doing the right thing, and will consult with others if I am not sure. Thank you for your consideration. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 23:47, Wednesday, 4 August 2010 (ET) :I'll leave this open for a bit and see if anyone else happens to want to comment but as of right now I'm leaning towards support since you've been decently active this year and have been helping out a lot with various pages around the wiki. Lol pie (talk • ) 16:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Well it's been a week now and nobody else had any objections (didn't really think anyone else would notice and respond in the first place but I figured I would be optimistic) so privileges granted and welcome to the team. Lol pie (talk • ) 15:47, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Locke I've been around the wiki for almost a year now, and I figure now's as good a time as any to apply for sysops. I've done a lot of work with various templates, especially ; those of which I can recall are listed in the works section of my userpage. I'm dedicated to keeping the wiki clean and standardized, as a quick perusal of my will show. I've had much experience in leadership both in CN and on other various sites and am generally the one who tries to arbitrate conflicts. Basically, I've got the time and (I believe) the skills needed to be a wiki admin and would be glad to provide my services if you would accept them. - Locke Talk • Alestor ' 03:37, Saturday, 2 October 2010 (ET)' :Support, for reasons given in the application, and because it would be good to have several active admins again. 12:53, Sunday, 3 October 2010 (ET) ::I would like to support this request. ::-- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 15:59, Tuesday, 5 October 2010 EST :::It has been 8 days since Locke submitted this application. Are there any more comments on the matter? Just curious. :::-- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 19:44, Sunday, 10 October 2010 EST :Support and Privileges Granted for reasons in the application. Welcome to the team. Lol pie (talk • ) 05:10, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Dynasty1 With over 3,300 edits and nearly a year of service, I have tried to serve the wiki to the best of my ability. I frequently update statistics, combatants during wars (SUJ for example), and my extensive nation page. I enjoy adding new articles and patrolling my favorite articles for vandalism. More so, I am able to create some-what complex templates and infoboxes. Thus, I would like to continue contributing to the wiki with a new duty, that of administrator. Thanks for reading, -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 16:21, Tuesday, 5 October 2010 EST :You're a pretty active editor in the CN Wiki, and you seem to be quite knowledgeable in wikicode, so I support your request. Pikachurin Talk • 23:10, Wednesday, 13 October 2010 (ET) ::I really do not like posting here, but it has been two weeks since I submitted my requested. Thus, since I think some people may not have noticed or have forgot, this is my "bump". Thanks again for your consideration. ::-- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 16:18, Tuesday, 19 October 2010 (EST) :Comment As I'm inactive, I'll refrain from voting. While it is true you are a very active contributor, the overwhelming majority of your edits are to articles directly regarding your own nation. It is my own personal opinion and suggestion that you may wish to broaden the basis of your edits more. Aside from that, good luck in your continuing editing career. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:54, Octidi, 28 Vendémiaire CCXIX It has been two days short of a month without any real reply as to rejection/acceptance. Therefore, I am bumping this one last time. Thanks again for the consideration. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 17:02, Wednesday, 3 November 2010 (EST) Pikachurin has supported you, and as such, I shall take care of the paperwork aspects and Grant Permissions. J Andres (talk • ) 04:43, November 18, 2010 (UTC) JustinVuong While I am almost positive I will not be accepted right now, I think I just want to see what my current status is like. I have been active on this wiki since December 2010 and interested in upkeeping this wiki. I want to keep this wiki clean and well-organized along with removing any pages that are pretty much stubs and untouched for over years. I would like to help the other sysops here (as I can be on for nearly the whole day) and plus, I'd like to whack some vandals. All in all, with 3,200+ edits and a keen interest in wikicoding (still learning, mostly from observations of complex templates and Bobogoobo's help. :P ), I'd like to apply. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 20:27, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :It has been a week since my application has been posted and I will bump this similarly to what User:Dynasty1 has done. There has been no actual support or opposition though this thread could show somewhat of support from one of the administrators. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 19:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Support - I would like to show my support for Justin's request to become an administrator. He is pretty active and has improved the wiki alot. With over 3,200 edits and counting, his work should not go unnoticed. : I don't personally know Justin, but I would like to Support this because of the work he has put into the Wiki. Even if I don't know him, I has seen the great deal of effort he has put in to making this a better wiki. Nascar8FanGA (talk • ) 08:31, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I would like have a direct response from one of the bureaucrats regarding this application since it has remained open since August—long overdue for a decision. I would just like a brief granted or denied response. That is all; thanks. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:15, January 16, 2012 (UTC) James Brian Ellis Hey, I would like to become an Administrator on the CyberNations wiki. Although I have not contributed lots to this wikia I have fought vandalism across many others including the Recipies Wikia and RuneScape Wikia. I am also a Wikia Administrator on the CyberCitizens Wikia (the other game created by the same person as CyberNations). However, the game has started to decline and nobody seems to be playing it any longer and so it is just impossible to keep the Wikia busy with new articles and improvements. I did used to have a CyberNations account and was head of the Fly alliance. I am now returning to the game and hope I can help improve the CyberNations Wikia. Thanks! --James Brian Ellis (talk • ) 18:47, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Abstain. I have not seen your contributions on this wiki although if you may provide links to your contributions on the other said wikis, it would be appreciated. Also, I will judge your contributions here by quality, not quantity (so even if your contributions are below triple digits, it will not matter). [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 18:55, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Below I have listed some editions. In terms of work on this Wikia I did help with the Fly article. The problem there is 2 years ago I had 2 different username before starting fresh with this one. You can see in the history of the article my work under the names of 'Jamse06' and 'James(Fly)'. I hope these are of use to you. http://cybercitizens.wikia.com/wiki/La_Famiglia http://cybercitizens.wikia.com/wiki/Companies http://cybercitizens.wikia.com/wiki/City_Map_Locations http://cybercitizens.wikia.com/wiki/Rome http://cybercitizens.wikia.com/wiki/Paris --James Brian Ellis (talk • ) 19:11, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Although I'm not active here much anymore, I'm going to step in and oppose this, at least for the time being. While I've not looked over your prior edits, considering that you have only 50 edits between all three of your accounts (maintenance of which may constitute sockpuppetry anyways), I feel confident enough in saying I do not believe you have demonstrated, at this Wiki, that you have what it takes to be an administrator. Furthermore, out of the four edits I've seen you make today, three of them have demonstrated what I consider to be significant enough formatting issues—the lack of a header on your edits to User talk:Azu-nyan and User talk:JustinVuong, and the rather interestingly-formatted "list" in your last edit here—to indicate that you need further editing experience before being granted administrative powers. :I will qualify this with the note that this opposition is made as an editor, not as an administrator, since I'm not supposed to still have adminship here. Michael von Preußen | talk ::Along with the argument provided by Micheal von Prueßen, your edits at the CyberCitizens Wiki do not meet the standards of a sysop on this wiki. This edit (among others) further demonstrates your lack of wiki code-wise editing. Instead of having a template (which you should have made), you instead, write a notice in text and did not even given the liberty to bold it. Your contributions on CyberCitizens is too low (60+), barely no major templates were created or edited by you, and most pages you have created have only been edited by you once (the rest were made by the rest or were minor edits). ::I oppose merely because you have not shown your fullest strength in wiki-coding and our wiki standards. I am not here to offend you but I do encourage you to learn more about MediaWiki code. Also, minor edits will not constitute as a major work, even in large quantities. I encourage you to make stronger and more significant contributions before we may consider you worthy of sysop privileges. Being a sysop is nothing more than an editor with a few more buttons (you probably know as you happen to be a sysop) and right now, you seem more like a regular contributor. I am not a sysop however (although I am applying still) and only the bureaucrats will determine whether or not you are capable of being a Cyber Nations Wiki administrator. With all due respect Mr. Ellis. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 21:25, September 11, 2011 (UTC) RogalDorn I would like to throw my name in the hat by applying for adminship. I have been very active on the wiki since September of 2010 (with a 4 month absence Aug-Nov '11 due to RL situations that were unavoidable). I've learned a TON since I started contributing to this wiki, mostly from Bobogoobo, Locke and Imperial Emperor. I've been quite quick to report/revert vandalism where I find it, which thankfully hasn't been a lot as of late. I enjoy helping everyone out on the wiki whether it be helping alliances with updating pages at their request, assisting a new wiki member with their first page(s) or simply running to help clean up the wiki. I'm currently at 5300 edits and I keep track of my major contributions on my user page. In short, I may not have the amazing coding skills of Bobo, Locke or MvP but I'm very active and I will always seek to better the cn wiki as a resource for everyone. Thank you. RogalDorn talk January 7, 2012 ( ) :I would like to support Rogal Dorn for adminship because he has indeed advanced quickly in code knowledge, extremely active, quick to update or create articles to current events, and has become a major help to the wiki. Plus, what happened to my application? :P [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 06:21, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :I also support this. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 10:16, Saturday, 7 January 2012 (ET)' :I would also like to '''support' Rogal Dorn for adminship because he has proved time and time again that he commited to this wiki. He will put plenty of time into keeping it updated. He has a vast knowlege of code and will be a great admin [[User:Dan100| ]] 08:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Support - Rogal has learned quickly and used the knowledge to make significant contributions to the wiki. Dan, please change your sig. They are meant to identify the user easily with a personalized signature, and so copying someone else's, without any changes, is pointless. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 04:23, Monday, 9 January 2012 ( ) : Support Rogal has done a lot of great work for the wiki and seems quite addicted. Thanks for all your help Rogal o/ Nascar8FanGA (talk • ) 08:26, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I just want to thank everyone who's supporting me, you guys are awesome and I really appreciate it. RogalDorn talk 07:58, Thursday, 12 January 2012 ( ) Privileges Granted. Welcome to the team. Keep up the great work. Lol pie (talk • ) 21:05, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Nick47274 I have not been a user of the Wiki for very long, but it has interested me quite a bit since I created my first page on this Wiki. Ever since I joined CyberNations I have been involved in my alliance and on the forums where I feel like I should have my nose in. I have been on the Wiki just about every day, not doing much but looking at coding and trying to learn it. I hope that you will give me a chance to help the Wiki in anyway I can! Nick47274 (talk • ) 23:08, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Not support Hi there Nick, if you're serious about wanting to one day become an Administrator I would encourage you to devote more time around the wiki and help to significantly improve it as you only have 10 edits at this time. Many other admins, myself included, had thousands of edits before applying for admin. Having thousands of edits shows admins your dedication to the wiki and it also gives time for you to grow as an editor and gain more experience with wikitext/coding. At this time I haven't seen you active or helping out around the wiki so I won't be endorsing you to become an admin but don't let that discourage you from helping out in the future since you don't need to be an administrator to help out around here. There's a lot of editors out there who help out and aren't admins. Hope to see you help around the wiki in the future, Rogal talk 06:48,11/20/2012 (UTC) :Oppose I think Rogal covered most of it. There's plenty you can do to help the wiki without being an admin. Admin privileges are meant to be a recognition of both contribution to and trust from the wiki community and, being a new user, you definitely don't have the experience that is required. Just help out wherever you see things needing improvement (be sure you're familiar with the wiki's policies and guidelines, and please ask if you have questions), and once you have a lot of experience you're free to re-apply. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 02:09, Friday, 23 November 2012 ( ) See also